Castle Wars
Castle Wars is a minigame released by Jagex in December of 2004. It is similar to Capture the Flag, but with a Runescape twist. The aim of the game is to take the enemy's standard (flag) from their castle and return it to the standard in your own castle, gaining 1 point each time. You must prevent the opposing team from taking your flag by blocking them from your castle (place barricades, lock doors or collapse tunnels underground), or by killing them. Slain players will respawn within the game, so both sides are constantly fighting with a near (if not totally) equal numbered team. Each game lasts for 20 minutes, and the team with the most points at the end of the game is the winner. You will gain two castle wars tickets if your team wins, and one ticket if both teams finish on the same amount of points. Castle Wars tickets are redeemable for a number of decorative armors and other rewards. For having more success in Castle Wars its better to have a combat level of 70 or higher, but lower level players can focus on the defensive measures mentioned above. Introduction Restrictions The only items allowed inside the Castle Wars area are potions, runes, and combat-related items such as armour (excluding helms and capes). Food cannot be brought in, but bandages can be obtained within the arena - which are used to heal players in the same way as food. Helmets, hats and capes are not allowed, and alchemy spells cannot be used during the game. Also Dwarf Multicannons cannot be brought into Castle Wars, as when unassembled, they are a non-combat item. Do not worry about dying within the arena, you will not lose anything if you die. Unlike the Duel Arena, none of your arrows will be returned to you after each match. It is the player's responsibility to pick up any projectiles they fired if they choose to do so. Also, if you are wearing armors or prayer symbols/books of the three gods (Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak), they will have effect on you if you are entering the portal not of your god. Saradomin will turn you into a rabbit if you are wearing a Zamorak/Guthix symbol or armor when entering his portal; Guthix will turn you into a sheep if you are wearing a Saradomin/Zamorak symbol or armor upon entering his portal; and Zamorak will turn you into an imp if you are wearing a Saradomin/Guthix symbol or armor when entering his portal. while in the sheep/imp/rabbit form you cannot perform anything or check anyhting besides private chat, music, settings and public chat. However when the waiting period elapses and the game starts you will be turned back to normal. The Castles The large rectangular formation covering most of the map is the actual arena. Inside the arena there are 2 smaller castles, one for each team. There are 4 levels to a castle. The ground floor has two outer walls facing into the arena, one with a large door that can be attacked and broken down (or barricaded by the defending team) and another with a smaller door that can be pick-locked (or locked by the defending team). The battlements on the ground floor are accessible via a staircase near the small door, and there is a catapult on top of the outer wall. Within the walls there is a staircase leading to the battlements, a staircase leading to the second level, a ladder leading to the second level, and a ladder leading to the underground passages. There are tables where climbing ropes, rocks, barricades, pickaxes, toolboxes, and explosive potions are attainable. There is a tap, 2 bucket respawns, and a tinderbox respawn. When players die, they are returned to a respawn room in the appropriate castle. The second floor contains a passage bent at a right angle, enveloping that team's spawn room, which is only accessible to the castle's team. There is a staircase leading to the next level. Inside the spawn room there is a bandage table, a tinderbox respawn, a ladder leading to the next level, and a portal to leave the current game. If any player does so, players on the same team in the waiting room will be asked if they wish to join the game. The first to accept takes the previous player's space. The third floor has a small inside wall enveloping a trapdoor that leads down to that castle's spawn room. The trapdoor is only usable by that castle's team. There is a one-square-wide passage around this wall. A staircase leading to the highest level is located against one of the walls. The highest floor contains only a standard stand, which may or may not hold that castle's team's standard, depending on whether the enemy team has taken the standard or not. The underground passage level can be accessed by two ladders in the middle of the arena or by a ladder from either team's castle. Either castle's ladder is located at opposite ends of the underground area, each with two passages towards the central cavern. At the mouth (facing the centre area) of each passage there is a deposit of rocks which may be removed or replaced with explosive potions or pickaxes. The central area is a small castle that has two ladders leading up to the centre of the arena's ground level. This area can be used for ranging and maging. The Prizes All players on the winning team receive two Castle Wars tickets. In the event of a draw, all players receive one Castle Wars ticket. These tickets can be used to purchase decorative armour, capes, and, hoods. The lowest decorative armour is red and blue, which has the strength of Steel. The mid-strength decorative armour is silver and blue, which has the strength of Mithril. The strongest decorative armor is gold and black, which has the strength of Adamant. You may also purchase (with your tickets) Saradomin and Zamorak capes and hoods. Anything bought by using Castle Wars tickets is non-tradable, meaning it cannot be traded to another player, but can be sold back for the same number of tickets you bought it for. Between games, anyone who gained a ticket in the last game has to stick it in the bank before proceeding to enter through the portal of their choice, because the tickets are non-combat items. Here is a list of the prices: *Red-blue Decorative Helm (equal to Steel Med Helm): 4 tickets *Red-blue Decorative Shield (equal to Steel Kiteshield): 6 tickets *Red-blue Decorative Armour (legs, equal to Steel Platelegs): 6 tickets *Red-blue Decorative Armour (body, equal to Steel Platebody): 8 tickets *Red-blue Decorative Sword (equal to Steel Longsword): 5 tickets *Silver-blue Decorative Helm (equal to Mithril Med Helm): 40 tickets *Silver-blue Decorative Shield (equal to Mithril Kiteshield): 60 tickets *Silver-blue Decorative Armour (legs, equal to Mithril Platelegs): 60 tickets *Silver-blue Decorative Armour (body, equal to Mithril Platebody): 80 tickets *Silver-blue Decorative Sword (equal to Mithril Longsword): 50 tickets *Gold-black Decorative Helm (equal to Adamant Med Helm): 400 tickets *Gold-black Decorative Shield (equal to Adamant Kiteshield): 600 tickets *Gold-black Decorative Armour (legs, equal to Adamant Platelegs): 600 tickets *Gold-black Decorative Armour (body, equal to Adamant Platebody): 800 tickets *Gold-black Decorative Sword (equal to Adamant Longsword): 500 tickets *Saradomin Hood: 10 tickets *Saradomin Cape: 10 tickets *Zamorak Hood: 10 tickets *Zamorak Cape: 10 tickets *Castle Wars Handbook: 5 coins Features of the Arena The Catapult One catapult is located in each teams castle. Players may use the catapult if they have ammo, which they can obtain from tables on the first floor. After players have ammo, they can operate the catapult by clicking on it. A display will open up and players must then choose the X and Y coordinates of where they wish to fire, however often the shot will not go exactly where you aim. All players near the area of impact, regardless of which team they are on, will take damage. Catapults can be destroyed by the enemy team using a tinderbox or an explosive potion. A toolkit can fix a broken catapult. A catapult that is on fire may be put out with a bucket of water. A common "noob" tactic with the catapult is to simply continue firing the catapult at coordinates (0,0). Be careful when using the catapult, because it is possible to harm and even kill your own team-mates with it. Stepping Stones These are located in the northeast and southwest points of the river. Players can jump from stepping stone to stepping stone to cross the river in the middle of the arena. The stepping stones have many uses, one main use is to escape the enemy team while capturing the flag. If the flag is dropped while standing on stepping stones it returns to the base. Players were once able to evade Ancient Magick's Ice spells by crossing these stepping stones but this was recently changed so that bind spells now prevent you from crossing the stones. Collapsible Rocks The collapsible rocks are located in the caves below the arena. Using a pickaxe or an explosive potion, players may collapse the walls of friendly side and fill the cave passageway with rocks, so that players may not pass. To get past the collapsed rocks, players must use either 2 explosive potions or a pickaxe or both. If rocks are collapsed on top of a player, damage amounting to his or her hitpoints will be dealt and therefore he or she will die immediately. The teams To join a team, either enter the red portal (for Zamorak, God of Chaos) or the blue portal (for Saradomin, God of Wisdom). There is a possibility that the team you are trying to enter has too many people, so to keep the teams balanced you may not join it at that time. However, if you enter the green (for Guthix, God of Balance) portal, you are included in the team with the fewest number of people. Waiting area Once you join a team, you have to wait in an underground cavern until the next game starts. The Time remaining till the next game begins is displayed near the top of the screen in white print. The time to wait is always 5 minutes longer than the current game lasts, so if a game have 12 minutes left, the time to wait in the waiting area is 17 minutes. When a game has just finished, the next game will start in 5 minutes. If you need to leave, you can do so through the portal of the god's colour located inside the waiting area. Also, if you wear an item associated with a particular god in the opposite god's room you will be turned into either a sheep, rabbit or imp for the duration of your stay in the waiting room (you will be transformed back to your regular form for the game itself). Tools There are a number of special items that players can pick up while playing Castle Wars. These items are free and respawn immediately; however, they disappear once the game you are playing is over (but if you choose to teleport back to the waiting area during a current game with these items in your inventory, you get to keep them the next game): Barricades These can be picked up on one of the tables on the 1st floor of the castles. Barricades can be placed anywhere in the arena, and they are used to "block" the opposing team, hindering their ability to capture your flag. When somebody tries to walk around the barricade, the player must manually click to walk around it, otherwise he will be stuck. If barricades are set up at the ends of the stairs, it will only allow one way direction transport only; for example if a player is going up a stairs and the other end is being block by barricades, the player can still go back up/down without leaving the stairs end or go through the barricade without destroying the barricade for the first time. However he/she cannot go back up/down to the stairs after leaving the stairs end, unless the barricades has been destroyed. Barricades can be destroyed by setting them on fire, by manually attacking them, or by using an explosive potion. One of the downsides to setting up barricades is that a team can only set up 10 at a time and it also blocks the way of friendly forces. Other Useful Tools Other tools which can be outside Castle Wars or can be obtained in Castle Wars are: *Bandages - Heal 10% of your total HP level (for example if your hitpoint level is 74, you get healed 7 points for every bandage), cure poison, and increase energy by 30%. Can be used on other players of the same team. Players may stock up on these greatly and become Medics for their team, breaking off and hiding near where they might be needed. *Climbing Ropes - Used to scale the battlements on the other team's castle. These ropes are one way and can not be cut off. Some people will sabotage the other team's wall by getting a full inventory of ropes and running to the other team's wall. They will try and set up as many ropes as they can on the wall before being attacked and killed. *Pickaxes - For collapsing the underground cave walls to block the enemy. They are also used to clear the way through the collapsed walls. Players typically wait at the rocks and try to time their collapse perfectly as to hit a player trying to run through. Barricades may be used in combination with the walls to guarantee the player will have difficulty getting though. *Tinderboxes - For setting fire to barricades and catapults. The fires can be put out by buckets of water. It is typically good practice to have a tinderbox in your inventory regardless of your choice of "profession" in your game, whether you're a cleric, warrior, or anything else. *Buckets of Water - Used to flush fires that are lit with tinderboxes. *Toolkits - Used to repair broken catapults or doors. *Explosive Potion - used to blow up barricades, unlike tinderboxes they can only be used once. Also used to collapse the cave walls instantly, killing any person running under. If dropped, this potion explodes and deals 15 damage to the player who dropped it. *Rocks - Used to fire the catapult. "Flag Holding" There is a tactic known as "flag holding," which simply consists of a player grabbing their own flag after an enemy player has dropped it outside their castle and then hiding with it. Players do this to ensure their team gets tickets; they make sure they have a higher score than the other team then wait for them to take their flag. After the other team has taken their flag they wait until they are outside the castle, then kill them taking their own team flag in the process, the flag is taken to a corner of the field with some players protecting it, it is worth noting that the player that normally holds the flag is normally a high level mage or ancient mage, so that they can protect themselves, whereas warriors and rangers cannot because they need to hold a weapon to do damage, if they wield a weapon or shield, they cannot wield the flag. Thus ensuring that the opposite team cannot score points and their team can; making sure that if they keep hold of the flag they win the game, as the other team cannot score points. Some players have argued that this stops the fun, by stopping the race to score points, idly holding on to the flag is seen as unfair on the opposing team and bad form, lessening their chances of winning the round. Category:Minigames Category:Player vs Player Arenas Category:community